Kon's Revenge!
by Master Bleach
Summary: Kon is tired of Ichigo's misstreatment toward him! Now what does Kon do when Ichigo leaves his body to fight a hollow?
1. Chapter 1

Kon's Revenge!  
Chapter1: Plan In action!  
Kon was angry, very angry indeed! Once again he was ignored and stomped on by Ichigo and Rukia! All he wanted was an...Ahem...hug.  
Instead he got foot in the face! He then started plotting a devilishly bad plan to get revenge on Ichigo (Who just watched him get rejected!  
Now all he had needed for his plan to work was for a hollow to show up!  
Luck was in his favor as one did, setting off Rukia's Soul Pager!  
Ichigo and Rukia quickly popped in Kon and Chappy's mod soul pills and went off to kill the hollow! Oblivious to the chaos that would soon follow! Now that Kon was in Ichigo's body, his plan was ready to be start! Poor Chappy never knew what hit her until it was too late!  
Now Kon was hell bent on ruining Ichigo's reputation and Image!  
So he went to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs place; A.K.A. The Urahara shop!  
Mission Objective: Make Ichigo look like a bigger pervert then Urahara!  
Kon walked toward the shop and saw Ururu sweeping the floors while Jinta was slaking off and bossing Ururu around. Kon quickly got into character, dawning Ichigo's trademark Scowl, then walked toward the children determined to find out where Urahara and more importantly Yourichi were!  
"What do you want"? Jinta asked quite rudely!  
"I'm here to see Mr. Hat-and-Clogs"! Kon said mimicking Ichigo perfectly!  
Ururu then went to get Urahara while Jinta just laid there, digging his ears.  
Kon then remembered that Jinta had tortured him along with the other demon children: Ururu and Ichigo's Sisters!  
(Why limit my Revenge on just Ichigo?) Kon thought to himself.  
Then he gave Jinta a noggie, Jinta totally unprepared for this sudden attack, was helpless against this torture until Kon herd footsteps coming toward him.  
TBC.....


	2. Revenge isn't so sweet!

Chapter 2

Kon herd footsteps coming toward them. So he quickly punched Jinta in the gut, hung him upside-down, and dropped him on his head. Jinta was mumbling in pain, face down on the ground. Kon finished him off with a quick kick in the gut and said "Wow Jinta! That was some fall"! Just as Kon finished saying that, Urahara, Ururu, Tessai, and Kon's target Yoruichi (In Cat Form) had entered the room. "Jinta! What happened to you"? Teassai inquired. "Yeah, you hit the floor pretty hard". Kon said, proud he got back one of the brats that tortured him without mercy. Tessai and Ururu picked up the in pain Jinta and took him into another room. "To what do I owe this visit Mr. Kurosaki" Urahara asked, hiding his face with his fan. "Actually, I'm here to Yoruichi". Kon said trying his best not to smirk. Yoruichi transformed into her human form, wanting to see Ichigo blush from embarrassment and beg her to put some clothes on. Instead of that react she saw Ichigo stare in awe and actually drool a little! "Has the sight of my body overloaded that innocent brain of yours"? Yoruichi teased. Kon had just stared at Yoruichi for a good three minutes before snapping out of his perverted dream world. Urahara and Yoruichi had started to wonder what was wrong with Ichigo until he Glomped Yoruichi! Speechless Urahara and Yoruichi were never expecting this, Kon snuggled Yoruichi and said "You've taught me Bankai, now teach me good loving! Again shocked by this disturbing reaction from Ichigo Urahara just stared at the spectacle, while Yoruichi tried to figure out what the heck was going on with Ichigo. Kon was about to start kissing on Yoruichi but two people entered the Urahara Shop that scared him really bad.

Ichigo and Rukia had come back from killing the hollow and had gone back to Ichigo's house. When the saw that Kon and Ichigo's body was missing they decide to go to the Urahara Shop and see if saw anything. "KON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!?" Ichigo roared as he grabbed Kon by the neck. Kon whimpered as got forced out of Ichigo's body via Soul Reaper Badge.

After Kon was "Dealt With" he found himself in a dark box with a bow on his head. Hear herd several noises and a high pitched squeal. When the box opened up he screamed with all his might. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi had gotten a present from Ichigo. Kon had his stuffing falling out of him in an hour.

******THE END*****

Author's Note: Yeah this is my First Fan Fiction so please don't mine the first Chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
